Printing machines which are used at present for printing visiting cards, making stamps, printing advertising matchboxes or any other object are designed for only one specific use: ink letterpress printing, dry printing, or the making of moulds for stamps. Furthermore, it is sometimes necessary to have different machines available in each category to correspond to the type of object to be printed, such as labels, cigarette lighters, pens, and so on. The printer must therefore have a number of machines, so that the amount of his investment and consequently the final cost of his services are increased.